She Won't Wait
by kimg17
Summary: Just a short imagine of the thoughts going through Molly's mind as Captain James fights for his life. (May become a series)
1. Chapter 1

*Beep*

.

.

*beep*

.

.

*beep*

The noise of the heart monitor was anything but comforting for Molly as she sat at captain James' bedside. Her warm hand was tightly clinging onto his cold rough one. Her breathing was still unsteady, her heart was pounding in her ears, the tears wouldn't stop streaming down her face... His life was hanging in the balance and there was nothing for her to do but wait. Wait for the awful moment when his heart monitor flatlined. Wait for the heart wrenching moment when his time of death is declared as being 9:32 am. And wait for the earth shattering moment when the white cloth that once warmed his body is used to cover his cold, lifeless form.

Molly Dawes was never one for waiting.

She was determined to get him through this and although she couldn't help him physically she tried everything in her power to get his heart to respond to her words.

"Hey you" she began, her voice quivering due to her unshead tears. "What are you playing at? You've got us all worried sick here." She half-jokes, trying to force a smile.

"We all need you to pull through mister. Section 2 just isn't the same without you." She takes a deep breath before continuing,

"Smurf? He's doing fine, the doctors were able to operate on his arm and he should be discharged anytime soon. The rest of the guys? They're doing fine, all praying for you to get better right enough" she laughs shakily.

"Me? Well... that's where you come in because I ain't doing too well without you here. I need you to wake up and give me that prize winning smile that gives me butterflies every time. I need you to wake up and steal my coco pops. I need you to wake up and tell me everything's going to be alright". A silent tear dropped down her face, "I need YOU boss man. I need you" she whispers, her voice trailing into uncontrollable sobs.

She lies with her head in her arms, hand still tightly clutching his. Her cries getting louder and louder until suddenly she feels a twitch underneath her hand. Her head shoots up and she watches in disbelief as her beloved captains eyes flicker open.

"You alright dawsey?" He asks, that famous smirk lightly playing on his lips.

She doesn't even reply, just throws herself towards him, gently pulling him into the biggest embrace.

"Thank you" she mouths, tears of joy finally making their way from her eyes.

"Thank you".


	2. Chapter 2

"Where am I?

"Why can't I open my eyes?"

"Where's Molly?"

These was only thoughts going through captain James' mind as he lay, still in the medical hospital.

Suddenly he feels a small tingle in his left hand, a warm feeling now spreading through his body.

He could hear someone breathing heavily, almost as if they are crying. If only he could just open his eyes and say something.

He's so lost in his thoughts he doesn't even notice the tingle getting stronger, the grip on his hand was getting tighter.

He is immediately broken out of his thoughts, "Hey you" he hears, his heart breaking in two at the sound. It was Molly. It was his Molly. He could hear the quiver in her voice. And she sounded, completely broken.

"What are you playing at? You've got us all worried sick here." He wants to laugh, cry, scream. He just wants to let her know that he's here, and he's not going anywhere but he just can't find the strength to move.

"We all need you to pull through mister. Section 2 just isn't the same without you" he listens as she takes a deep breath before continuing,

"Smurf? He's doing fine, the doctors were able to operate on his arm and he should be discharged anytime soon."

Thank god, he thinks to himself. I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't survived. His thoughts are cut short as she continues,

"The rest of the guys? They're doing fine, all praying for you to get better right enough" he hears her laugh shakily and wants to just get up and hug her, comfort her, DO ANYTHING. But again, he just didn't have the strength, he couldn't move.

"Me? Well... that's where you come in because I ain't doing too well without you here. I need you to wake up and give me that prize winning smile that gives me butterflies every time. I need you to wake up and steal my coco pops. I need you to wake up and tell me everything's going to be alright." He feels like he's holding his breath, waiting for her to continue.

""I need YOU boss man. I need you" she whispers, trailing into uncontrollable sobs. That's it, that's the moment in which his whole world comes crashing down around him, his heart beating fast, his heart shattering in two. He couldn't let this go on any longer.

He used all the strength possible in him and somehow managed to twitch his body ever so slightly and flicker his eyes open, having to adjust quickly to the bright lights above him.

When his eyes do adjust, he looks down just in time to see Molly's clear, shining ones staring back at him in utter disbelief.

""You alright dawsey?" He asks, a small smirk playing on his lips.

She doesn't say a word before she come crashing into him with the tightest embrace, crying all over again. He hugs her back, just as tight, being so grateful for the fact that he was able to once again feel her in his arms.

"Thank you" he mouths, tears of joy making their way from his eyes.

"Thank you".


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everybody who's reading this! Your reviews mean a hell of a lot to me and that's what keeps this story going so keep it up! Thank you for reviewing, favouriting, following, everything. I tried my best to get this chapter up as fast as I could, sorry if it's a little short. Anyway, again, thanks and please review!**

Molly pulled back from the tight embrace, her eyes searching his face for any sign of pain.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay? Did I hurt y-" she was cut off by James smashing his lips against hers, pulling her close to him again. This wasn't like one of their normal kisses, this one was fuelled with so much passion and emotion, it set off hundreds of butterflies in Molly's stomach.

The kiss lasted a few minutes before she pulled away slowly,

"Maybe you need to shut me up more often" she says, smirking. He laughs, looking down and intertwining his hand with hers. He looks back up at her,

"I really have missed looking into those gorgeous eyes" he says, staring into them making Molly blush under his gaze. She shoves his shoulder lightly, making him laugh again.

"How's smurf doing?" James suddenly asks, remembering some of what she had said about smurf whilst he was still unconscious.

"He's fine. The doctors got his arm stitched up and he's getting released soon". James lets out a breath he didn't even realise he was holding.

"Thank god, I don't know what I would have done if he had... It doesn't bare thinking about" James says, his voice trailing off at the end. Molly sighs quietly,

"Let's not talk about that a? Let's just be happy your awake and I'm here and we are together again" she says, a small smile playing on her lips. James nods and laughs quietly, shifting his body so Molly can squeeze in beside him on the bed.

"I ain't sitting there boss" she laughs.

"Of course you are Dawes, now c'mon. I don't bite" he teases, patting the side of the bed beside him. She gives in and carefully climbs in beside him, smiling as he pulled her closer. They sat like that for hours, talking, laughing and basically catching up on all the banter.

Suddenly, Molly's smile drops and she looks down at their joined hands.

"I never thought i'd be able to hear you laugh again" she says quietly, her voice only above a whisper. The tears starting to form in her eyes and Molly tried to hold them back, she needed to be strong for him. James didn't say anything, just simply squeezed Molly's hand as a sign of reassurance. He wasn't going anywhere. And for that, she couldn't be happier.


End file.
